


Rainy evening

by orphan_account



Category: Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge| Tanaka is always listless
Genre: M/M, let my gays marry, thanx, venting out my frustrations thru two gays what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka and Ohta walk home afterschool and it begins to rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy evening

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't read the manga but 90% sure its as gay as the aneem :'))))))))))

 

“Ohta why are we walking so fast?” Tanaka asked as he dragged himself at the fastest speed possible following his friend. Ohta, stopping in his tracks letting Tanaka to catch up, looked up to the sky and furrowed his brows mumbling to himself. When Tanaka finally caught up, Ohta grabs him by the wrist and exclaims that “We must get going, it’s going to rain soon” and without letting Tanaka to react, Ohta begins dragging him in hopes of getting him home soon. Ohta wasn’t really worried about himself, but knowing Tanaka’s gentle nature, he was definitely worried about Tanaka getting a cold. “Ohta stop dragging me” Tanaka whined, his feet intertwining since Ohta is a really fast a) walker and apparently b) dragger. Ohta apologised with a quick “Sorry” and let go of Tanaka’s wrist.

As they continued to walk, Ohta’s pace surely didn’t change but at least he stopped dragging Tanaka by the wrist. But during a point of their after-school walk, Ohta did make an extreme halt when they passed by a crepe shop. He pooled up some money from his wallet and got a crepe for him and Tanaka (even though he clearly said he didn’t want one, his stomach said otherwise). Both of them began nibbling on their crepes as they went further through the neighbourhood however the skies began getting darker and darker with grey clouds covering the sky. And soon little droplets of rain began to drip down, it started off as a small and annoying drizzle but after one minute, it expanded into a full shower. Grabbing Tanaka’s wrist yet again, Ohta began to walk fast (maybe even sprint) looking for a place to shield themselves in. While he kept running he could hear Tanaka mumble “Whot sho fasht Ohschta”, with the pieces of crepe still in his mouth. Soon after running in the downpour, Ohta managed to find a small playground with one of those huge mushrooms covering a couple of benches. With a sigh of relief, Ohta settled himself and Tanaka under cover.

After playing with his wet hair for a little and putting it back into a neat ponytail, Ohta turned around to see how Tanaka was doing and his expression was purely sour, too sour for Tanaka. “Tanaka, are you okay? Do you have a cold?” Ohta piped up, worried and Tanaka responded with a glare to his feet “My shoes are wet”. Ohta followed his gaze and noticed that his feet were completely soaked, probably from one of the puddles Ohta managed to manoeuvre over but the chances that Tanaka just ran into it were high. It was early summer so it wasn’t that cold, just the breeze from the rain and the rain itself made the things a bit cold however it wouldn’t be a problem for Tanaka to dry his feet.

“Tanaka, take of your shoes” and Tanaka lazily managed to drop off his shoes to the ground one by one and then sat down onto the bench, trying to warm himself by wiggling around with a hope of creating friction. Feeling pitiful for his friend, Ohta took of his blazer and covered Tanaka as if the blazer was like a blanket. Ohta got out his phone and checked the weather forecast while sitting down next to Tanaka “This might go on for half an hour, so I suppose you can have a nap” and Tanaka hummed in approval leaning against Ohta’s shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. The rhythm of the rain and the heat from Ohta’s blazer was so relaxing that it even shocked Tanaka how fast he wanted to go to sleep, he decided not to think for now, he just slept.

 

When Tanaka woke up, he was moving, well he wasn’t but his body was. The rain was already gone and the whole street was engulfed in the golden sunlight and the little puddles acted as mirrors reflecting the light into Tanaka’s eyes making him squirm a little.

“Oh you’re awake, sorry if I woke you up” Ohta said and Tanaka realised that he was being given a piggyback ride. Tanaka wrapped his arms more around Ohta since he was really comfortable and muttered a quiet “ ‘s okay”. As Tanaka became more awake to his surroundings he felt his feet were just a bit cold in the fresh evening breeze and noticed that his shoes weren’t one (probably Ohta has them since they’re still wet) and he also noticed that Ohta’s blazer-blanket was still covering him, from the back.

Out of nowhere Tanaka said “Let’s run away” and Ohta’s response was quick and sharp “No thanks” which made Tanaka pout his cheeks a bit “C’mon, I’ll buy you all the strawberry milk” he paused “well not all, probably a carton”.

Ohta still responded with “No” probably not even paying attention to what Tanaka was saying. In disappointment Tanaka huffed and Ohta asked “Why do you want to run away? Do you want to find new places to sleep” and in response Tanaka shakes his head.

“Well not really, I lied. I just really like your blazer” when he said that Ohta almost stopped and dropped Tanaka on the floor. “Tanaka, you have the _exact_ same blazer” Ohta said peering over his shoulder to look at Tanaka.

“I know, but it isn’t nice and big and warm- and it’s a terrible blanket” and that line made Ohta laugh a little as Tanaka’s values in life were always about him being listless, weren’t they? In response, Ohta said “Well you can just have it, it’s old anyway”. Tanaka hugged the blazer closer to himself and thanked Ohta. After a couple of slow minutes, Ohta was still walking home and peered over his shoulder to look at Tanaka, who’s eyes were becoming yet again heavy tired even though he just slept. In a swift motion, Ohta made Tanaka’s body go into a more comfortable position on his back and said “We still have time to get home, you can try to sleep again, if you want”. Without a response, Tanaka put his head onto Ohta’s shoulder closing his eyes. If he was honest, this was one of the most comfortable sleeps he has ever had and Ohta’s jacket does make a great blanket plus Ohta can make really nice meals and he enjoys chores-

Maybe they should run away?

**Author's Note:**

> let my gays marr y pleaSe  
> this is rlly bad-   
> There are just so little fics of them (only one ha, well two now) but the show is actually rlly good??? i don't understnd  
> LET THEM MARRY  
> also its late so sorry if it's bad.


End file.
